De manzanas y hormonas
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Un pequeño momento de la vida de Renji y Rukia en el Inuzuri.


N.A: Esta historia está dedicada a lifebeautiful, porque la idea se me ocurrió cuando leí un fic suyo mientras comía una manzana. Qué cosas tiene la inspiración, ¿no?

**De manzanas y hormonas**

La primavera había llegado ya al Inuzuri, enmascarando con la belleza y perfume de las flores la pobreza y miseria del distrito 78 del Rukongai sur.

Renji y Rukia estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro en un tronco caído, bajo la sombra de un viejo ciruelo. Sus flores esparcían una fragancia deliciosa y sus hojas tiernas los protegían del sol del mediodía.

Había sido un buen día. Rukia, Renji y los demás chicos de la pandilla habían salido temprano hacia una granja cercana, donde habían... digamos "adquirido", un cesto de judías, tres sandías, seis melones y una bolsa repleta de manzanas. De vuelta en la chabola a la que llamaban su casa, repartieron el botín y disfrutaron de la comida más decente que habían tenido en las dos últimas semanas. Claro está que sus amigos no necesitaban comida, aunque eso no quitaba que no les gustara disfrutar de los sabores, por lo que Rukia y Renji solían llevarse las raciones más grandes, pese a las protestas de Rukia de que eso era injusto. Renji, que siempre estaba muerto de hambre, coincidía con ella sólo para no quedar mal.

Como sea, ese día les había tocado una manzana extra a cada uno y se habían sentado a comerlas a la sombra de un ciruelo. Renji había acabado la suya deprisa, mientras que Rukia comía más despacio, saboreando cada bocado como si fuera un exquisito manjar.

Y ahora Renji observaba a su amiga preguntándose porqué había tenido que comer tan rápido.

De pronto, los ojos del chico se deslizaron de la boca de Rukia al resto de su cuerpo. Había algo... raro en ella. Seguía siendo casi tan enana como cuando se conocieron, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que su cuerpo se veía diferente, sobretodo a la altura de las caderas y del pecho. Se veía como... como un poco más curvado. Renji sintió un súbito calor en las mejillas y apartó la mirada. Como Rukia se enterara de que la estaba observando de esa manera, se llevaría una buena paliza. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que desde hacía un tiempo sufría de vez en cuando de bruscos cambios de humor. Bueno, más bruscos de lo habitual.

La verdad es que Renji también había notado extraños cambios en sus amigos y en él mismo. Su voz se había vuelto más grave y un buen día se había dado cuenta de que el suelo estaba más lejos de sus ojos de lo que recordaba, entre otras cosas aún más embarazosas. Claro está, siendo todos ellos huérfanos no tenían a nadie que les explicara los inconvenientes de esa difícil etapa de la vida llamada adolescencia.

Renji no pudo evitar echar otro vistazo de reojo a su amiga. Rukia seguía comiendo tan tranquila su manzana. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba hoy que Renji no podía dejar de mirarla? Seguía siendo la misma condenada enana diabólica capaz de tumbar a cualquiera aunque le doblara la estatura y le triplicara el peso. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla.

Tal vez fuera el calor que lo estaba atontando. Sí, eso debía ser. De hecho, a Renji le parecía que la temperatura había subido un par de grados, aunque estuvieran a la sombra.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando, lo cierto es que los labios de Rukia lo tenían hipnotizado. No podía evitar seguir cada pequeño movimiento suyo; la forma en que se lamía ligeramente los labios después de cada bocado, o cómo de vez en cuando una gota del jugo de la manzana le resbalaba por su pequeña barbilla.

-¿Pasa algo, Renji?- Preguntó Rukia, notando la mirada del pelirrojo.

-No, no es nada.- Se apresuró a contestar Renji apartando los ojos de ella.

-Pero mira que eres idiota. Si querías un trozo, sólo tenías que pedirlo.- Rukia ya había acabado la manzana y ahora lamía el jugo que le había quedado en los dedos. Renji la observó, sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo.

Rukia notó su sonrojo y frunció un poco el entrecejo. Empezaba a preocuparle el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-Renji, ¿seguro que estás bien?

De pronto, Renji se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Rukia se quedó tan sorprendida que lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer en su sitio con los ojos como platos.

El beso duró sólo un par de segundos. Antes de que Rukia pudiera reaccionar, Renji se había separado de ella, y con la cara más roja que su pelo salió corriendo, muerto de vergüenza, dejando a Rukia paralizada en su sitio y con un sabor más dulce que el jugo de una manzana en los labios.


End file.
